Dragon ball wish list
You can have a maximum of 3 wishes, in order to know what and how many wishes you can do you will have to use the wish power.Wish power can't be known until you summon the dragon, the admin will tell you how much wish power you have to use. 750 (and year 0) : # Give an amount of mana or resources (10'000'000xYear). # Cure any kind of illness from 1 person. # Restoring 1 limbs from 1 person. # Teleport someone you know (And who is in the same realm as you are) to a location in the LR. # Enchant lvl 1 (max enchant 1 item in 1 stat, can't overcap). # Change of sex to the wisher. # Tech or magic item (You must have it in your tech or magic list) 1500(And year 5): # Redo stats to the wisher. # More energy lvl 1 (10%). # More stats lvl 1 (10% 1 stat no bp or energy). # Power lvl 1 (10% bp). # Basic skill to the wisher.(Can't be teached/Lecheed) # More in or magic lvl (5 more levels for your int or magic) # Enchant lvl 2 (max enchant 1 item in 2 stats,can't overcap). 3500(And year 10): # Reviving a person. # Power lvl 2 (20% bp). # Enchant lvl 3 (max enchant 1 item in 3 stats,can't overcap). # Restore any amount of limb from x amount of persons. # Cure any kind of illness from X amount of persons. # Teleport an amount of people you want and that you know (they must be in the same realm as you are) to a location in the LR. (1 Person per 2000 Wish Power) # Reincarnation for the wisher. 7000(And year 15): # Making someone younger or older (Only for the wisher). # Enchant lvl 4 (max enchant 1 item in 4 stats,can't overcap). # Telling you IC information you don't know about someone or something you do know (Does not include future actions , only the past and present or God ki). # More energy lvl 2 (20%). # Power lvl 3 (30% bp). # Wish for more intelligence/magic (30% more int or magic mod , can't be stacked) # Unbreakable armor(It give the armor 10 bill res worth.After this is used in 1 item the icon can't be changed , a legendary item is born). # Permanent sharpening (It give the sword 10 bill res worth.After this is used in 1 item the icon can't be changed , a legendary item is born). # Overenchant (Increase the max stat enchant from 1 item in 1 stat by 5%.After this is used in 1 item the icon can't be changed,a legendary item is born). 14000(And year 25): # Advance skill to the wisher .(Can't be teached/Lecheed) # Teleport someone you know in another realm to a certain location. # Reviving an X amount of persons.(Each revives will take you an extra 500 wish power if you wish to revive more than 3 persons, in other words, the first 3 are free then you have to pay.) # Enchant lvl 5 (max enchant 1 item in all his stats , can't overcap). # More stats lvl 2 (20% 1 stat no bp ). # Teleport the amount of persons you want to any location you want. # Longevity. # Inmortality. # Restore 1 planet. # Summon a legendary item.(One of the legendary items who survived the rage of the GoD will be summoned for you) 28000(And year 40): # Erase the last wish made by this set of dragon balls. # Stopping someone (1) from revive. # Enchanted set of item (armor and sword ,full stats 5% can't overcap). # Mega skill to the wisher.(Can't be teached/Lecheed) # More stats lvl 3 (10% 1 stat no bp or energy , it change your mod). # Change of body (You change your race through a reicarnation, can't wish for rares , you lost some of your skills and power but you keep your memories/age). # Power lvl 4 (30% bp power and a 10% more bp mod). # More energy lvl 3 (30% more energy and 10% more energy mod). # Restore planets. 56000(And year 60): # Saiyan ritual for god ki knowledge.(You need to have a vague idea of god ki , like watching the DL or KS use it in front of you) # Knowledge of the god ki. (You need to have a vague idea of god ki , like watching the DL or KS use it in front of you) # Restore a realm (LR or AL). # Get god ki (You need to know all about the god ki in order to wish this and/or one person in the server with god ki) # Restore humanity (Only for humans) # Black moon for ssj4 knowledge. 100000(And year 65): # Summon the GoD # Summon a Legendary Soul.